transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Xaaron (TF2017)
Emirate Xaaron from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Emirate Xaaron is the leader of the Autobot underground resistance movement and was the chairman of the Council of Autobot Elders. He is not a fighter, but his strength is found in his convictions. Xaaron, though physically unimposing, speaks and acts with incredible confidence that grows from his irreverent brand of wisdom. A few under his command wish he weren't such a "wily old buzzard," since Xaaron's touch is about as subtle as a boulder to the head. It is this heavy-handed approach, however, that makes him extremely valuable to the Autobots as a source of inspiration; some believe he is so important to the cause that most would willingly lay down their lives to save him. He has a small combat tank as alternate mode, but what with the "not really a fighter" thing, he hasn't transformed in hundreds of years. Doing so might very well kill him from the shock! History Millions of years ago, when the Autobot-Decepticon war was new, Xaaron belonged to Iacon's Academy of Science and Technology, where he dismissed a proposal from his colleague Flame to reattempt Megatron's scheme to rebuild Cybertron into a mobile battlestation. Flame, who was increasingly mad, was then seemingly destroyed in an explosion near Kalis. |Legion of the Lost| As Vos and Tarn fell into conflict, Xaaron urged Iacon's ruling council to intervene and send a peace-keeping force to the war zone. High Councillor Traachon refused to do so, fearing that any involvement on their part would only lead to Iacon being engulfed in violence as well. The latter even suggested that it might be in Iacon's best interest if Vos and Tarn annihilated one another. Little did he suspect that Iacon would get tangled up in the war anyway once Megatron seized control of the disenfranchised survivors of the clash. |State Games| Sure enough, the capital city of Iacon eventually came under heavy assault, prompting the Council of Autobot Elders to contemplate surrender. Emirate Xaaron refused, suggesting to High Councillor Traachon that bureaucratic mismanagement of the Autobot army was the real culprit. He nominated a single warrior to take direct control of the Autobot forces — Optimus Prime! |And There Shall Come...a Leader| |Crisis of Command| Arc 2 In 1986, Xaaron hatched a new plan for the Wreckers: Operation: Volcano. Using himself as bait, he would lure the several of the best Decepticon warriors into a trap. The Wreckers, under the leadership of Impactor momentarily reconsidered when Ultra Magnus, who was built to aid them in this particular mission, left for Earth to investigate the disappearance of Optimus Prime. Xaaron quickly replaced them with the Autobot Triple Changers, at first sending them to attack Impactor while pretending to be Decepticons. Though this trick aggravated Impactor, the Wreckers commander grudgingly admitted it proved the three were up to the job. The bait was set, but a turn of events forced the Decepticons to abandon it. However, one disobedient Decepticon fired on Xaaron anyway, and when Impactor jumped in front of the blast, the Wreckers commander was killed, dying in Xaaron's arms. Springer was chosen to replace him. |Target: 2005| A short time later, Springer captured an alleged imposter posing as Optimus Prime. The imposter escaped, and Springer alerted Xaaron. Upon finding the imposter cradling a dying Outback, Xaaron heard enough of his passionate words to realize that this was, indeed, the real Optimus Prime. After four million years, Xaaron welcomed his old friend home. |Distant Thunder| Following several raids on Decepticon encampments, Optimus announced that he planned on returning to Earth. Xaaron pleaded for him to stay, but Optimus insisted he was needed more back on the alien world, where the Decepticons would acquire unlimited resources if left unchecked. |Resurrection| Arc 3 An explosion which rocked Kalis caught the attention of Xaaron and the other Autobots stationed in a subterranean headquarters near there. This caused Emirate Xaaron to recall Flame's old experiments with Megatron's underground fusion reactors, so he filled in Springer's Wreckers on this presumed closed chapter of history, initiating a search for the source of the problem. Unfortunately, three weeks of probing woke up an army of zombies, led by the reanimated corpse of the former Wreckers leader, Impactor! Xaaron's attempts to appeal to Impactor failed, and worse, Flame subsequently reintroduced himself, very much alive! Flame's mad plans to activate the fusion reactors had continued all this time, and even though Xaaron again noted that this action would destroy all of Cybertron, he had his zombie army put Xaaron and the Wreckers in bound captivity. The cackling Flame left zombie Impactor to guard their prison cell. After Xaaron encouraged Springer, who was having doubts about the success of his leadership, Springer was able to reach what was left of the old Impactor inside his undead husk of a body. |Legion of the Lost| Xaaron and the others were freed from their bondage, and so he snuck into Flame's main staging grounds, hoping to stop him personally. Flame, however, had been expecting Xaaron to arrive, having watched him on the monitors. Since Xaaron hadn't transformed in hundreds of years, meaning the shock to his systems may actually kill him, he was hopelessly outgunned. Flame could transform with ease into his heavily-armed flame-tank mode, and so Xaaron was forced to dive for cover. Just like Xaaron predicted, the fusion reactors warned of an imminent meltdown, but Flame's insanity was too great to be deterred. Flame was momentarily knocked out when Ultra Magnus and the Wreckers arrived, but there was bad news. In order to stop the destruction of Cybertron, they would have to isolate the reactor, but doing so would ultimately destroy the Transformer who would make that final, heroic act. Xaaron suggested he do it, but Ultra Magnus wouldn't have it, as Xaaron was too important to the Autobot resistance movement. No, the deed was done by Impactor, who had regained his wits, despite his zombie state. And with Xaaron's blessing, Impactor sacrificed his life once again for all of Cybertron. |Meltdown| Xaaron inspected the remains of Chameleon following the latter's death. |Deadly Games| He also coordinated with the Wreckers as they prepared to jump to Earth for conflict with Galvatron. |Wrecking Havoc| Trivia *Travis Willingham voices Emirate Xaaron. Changes *The episode form of Target: 2006 was renamed Target: 2005, and all references to 2006 were also changed to accomodate. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:Autobot Leaders Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots